Why So Sirius?
by MonMaskedAnge
Summary: The Joker is just a very misunderstood kind of guy. What if he met a girl who understood him completely? Ledger Joker, JxOC
1. Sirius Arrives

The Joker is just a very misunderstood kind of guy

ATTENTION: The character of Sirius BELONGS to me. However, I do not own Batman, or The Joker. However much I wish I did, I do not.

Summary: The Joker is just a very misunderstood kind of guy. What if he met a girl who understood him completely? Ledger Joker, JxOC

Sirius Elyses got off the train and held her suitcase in her left hand. A dusty wind flew about her and whipped her blonde ponytail about her face. Her eyes had a hard look about them, as if she had never cared for anyone in her life. Which, was in fact, probably true. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and dark blue navy peacoat. A black turtleneck mostly covered her, but she also wore black leather gloves and a blue and black houndstooth scarf just in case. She looked like an ordinary twenty two year old girl, but she was anything but.

Sirius Elyses had just graduated from the CIA's underground spy training program. She graduated top of her class, and received her diploma. She was a "very promising talent", said all her professors. Her first mission was to bring down the illusive Joker. Everyone at the program had told her that bringing him down would be a piece of cake. After all, if Batman could bring him down, anyone from the program could.

She looked to her left and to her right before she took a step forward. She was constantly on the look-out for anyone who might be following her. Her icy blue eyes followed a stranger in a black trench coat smoking a cigarette not twenty feet behind her, but soon the stranger took a right, and walked away from her.

Finally she reached the place. A tiny Victorian apartment on sixth and E street. She unlocked the door, and sighed as she looked out her darkened windows, looking for strangers. When she was satisfied she was alone, she walked into the kitchen, where she set her well-worn bags on the kitchen table. As she pulled her gloves off, she examined the room. The paper thin walls where a dusty sage color, and the cabinets were a charming golden oak, filled with bread and cereal and other pantry necessities. She opened a few drawers to find silverware and other things she would not use. Sirius rarely ate when starting a mission, which accounted for her skinny, yet muscular figure.

She smelled the yellow roses sitting above the kitchen sink, and looked out into the backyard. It was very shabby, with a few lawn chairs and a couple of rose bushes. The grass looked as if it had died ages ago.

She turned and walked through the rest of the house carelessly, her sore muscles aching to get into the inviting bed. She flipped off the lights after her walk-through and changed into her pajamas, foregoing brushing her teeth for the sleep of the dead.

She woke the next morning to a warm feeling. The heater was on, and frost had covered the windows.

Sirius showered and changed into a pair of black slacks and a white tee before slipping on a giant sweater. She then put on her black boots again. Sirius picked up her leather satchel on her way past the door and ventured out into the morning.

Today she would be trying to interview people to find out more about the infamous terrorist of Gotham. She first went to the local newsstand, which was covered in papers talking about the Joker's latest escape from Batman's clutches. She got every newspaper and magazine that mentioned the Joker, and went to sit at a nearby independent coffee shop.

She ordered a green tea and walked over to a large green and purple oversized armchair. Her favorite colors were green and purple, ever since she had been a little girl. It was probably the only thing that she and the Joker had in common. There were rows upon rows of books on the large shelves, and each looked very well-loved and worn. She sat down and sipped her tea as she pulled the articles out one by one.

Two hours passed and all she had learned was that he was supposed to have a preference for knives, and that most victims had been male. As she pondered this, her cellphone buzzed, alerting her to a new text message.

Joker

The wind whipped his blonde hair around as he watched her from a nearby park bench. She looked so at home sitting on her chair, wrapped in a large sweater surrounded by books and tea. He felt almost a pang of sadness that he couldn't just go in and do the same like everyone else… but then again, when had he, The Joker, ever wanted to be like everyone else?

He sent the text, stood up abruptly, and walked down the street, and got into a small black sports car. He never looked back.

Sirius

She flipped open her new Shine phone, and quickly scanned the content of the text. Her heart skipped a beat as she re-read it.

"Morning, I'd love to come and join you, but it seems I have some business to take care of. Rain check? -Joker"

Suddenly, Sirius knew that she had made a mistake somewhere. This was in fact, not going to be as easy as everyone at the academy had said.


	2. I'm going to have FUN

Sirius left the newspapers sitting on the table as she ran out into the street, looking for any signs of the Joker's presence

Sirius left the newspapers sitting on the table as she ran out into the street, looking for any signs of the Joker's presence. A frown crossed her face as she spotted nothing.

She smoothed her wavy hair and fixed the messenger bag that was strewn about her shoulders.

She went back to the house and opened her laptop at the kitchen table. She took out a USB connecter and connected it with the cellphone. A program came up and began to track the phone from which the text was sent. The phone was moving as she sat there.

Her heart began to race as did her thoughts. Could she really already have found the Joker? She watched as the dot bleeped across the map of Gotham, and finally, a half an hour later, she scribbled down the address of the phone's location onto her hand. She put a twenty two inch K-Bar into her purse and also slid a 9mm into the back of her low slung slacks. She had a feeling she may need it.

As she locked the front door the cold air stung her cheeks, making her look rosy and fresh. She jogged down the last steps of the porch and was met by a hideous barf green Honda civic. She grimaced at the vehicle. When the spy academy told her she would be receiving a car, she thought at least a mustang, but no doubt, the key she had kept in her messenger back fit the lock, and so she climbed in, and hit the gas pedal.

When she finally arrived, she realized that she had been led astray. The address was in fact, that of a children's daycare, and she found the cellphone laying carelessly in the gutter, with a Joker card laying nearby. Resigned, she kept both the phone and the card, and went back to her temporary home to analyze them.

Joker

He sat at his desk at home, going over, once again, Sirius' excellent profile. He had known for weeks that she would be coming, and over time, he had gotten extremely excited about it.

_How ironic, _he thought_, that the thing I hate most, would be such a lovely girl's name?_

He fiddled with a pen in his hand, clicking and unclicking the lid over and over nervously. He had no idea what he was going to do with her… but he knew one thing.

That it would be _fun._


	3. A Kiss Before Dying

The Joker slid back in his chair as he looked at the pitiful assembly of men in front of him

The Joker slid back in his chair as he looked at the pitiful assembly of men in front of him.

The were all dressed as if they had never seen clothes before, and each had a strange clown face mask on over their real faces.

They were perfect.

"So, now that you understand," Joker said, pausing to lick his lips, "Go out and finish the job!"

Sirius

She tried to fit in among the older men and women at the club, listening for any sign of the name Joker. She had been searching all day for some kind of sign, or a clue beyond the mysterious text message.

She had even tried to make an appointment with Wayne Industries, however, "Bruce Wayne is a very busy man with no time for the likes of people… well, like you." Or so the receptionist had said so pompously.

Sirius figured Wayne Industries had something to do with the Joker. After all, a former Wayne employee had known the identity of the Batman, and Wayne's ex girlfriend had dated Harvey Dent. She had been killed in a run in with the Joker, and Dent had eventually become Two-Face, thanks to Joker.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a very attractive young man in a dark suit, smiling at her. She smiled back nervously.

"Hello, my name is Paul. Will you dance with me?"

"I always liked a man who got right to the point. I'm Sirius. And, I'd love to!"

He laughed and looked at her, seriously. "Sirius… so you don't like to have fun?"

If Sirius had a quarter for every time someone asked her these kinds of questions, she'd be richer than Bruce Wayne himself.

"Oh, you have no idea." She said, winking at him, and taking him by the hand to the dance floor.

Their bodies meshed together in the heat and the lights and the throb of the music. It had been so long since she lost herself in this kind of place. She'd forgotten what a trouble-maker she had been in high school.

Back then she had dealt pot for a living, and had dropped out of school in order to make more money. She had gotten caught when she was eighteen, and had been tried for possession of illegal substances. Thank goodness she had barely had anything on her when she got arrested. She kept most of her stash in her grandmother's attic where she lived in the summer and vacations. She and her family had always been close-knit, so it was normal to be over there a lot. Besides, it's not as if her parents had really cared about her anyways. But eventually the judge decided that she would either earn her G.E.D. or enter a special training program for a select few individuals. She decided to do both.

A few years later she had graduated from both programs and she was working in a nightclub, trying to find a deadly serial killer. Which, she was having no luck finding.

She turned away from Paul, and began to slide up and down his body while she closed her eyes and danced her heart out. She felt him reach down and get something from his pockets. When she opened her eyes, she put her hands on his waist, and turned to face him. He stood stock still, and she froze as well.

He was wearing a clown mask.

She had reached down to get the 9mm out of her inner thigh holster, but she was just a hundredth of a second too slow. He caught her wrist at the last second and twisted it behind her back. She frowned at the pain, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to.

She easily slipped from his grasp and kneed him in the groin, but that's when the shots went off.

Lights broke, colored glass from the strobe was everywhere. The music halted immediately as the DJ ran from his post. Screams were heard all around as people ran and knocked into each other. Only Sirius stood still in the crowd, along with her opponent.

But for the moment, she held her foe in a headlock, and turned to see who had fired the shots.

She looked up from the center of the dance floor and saw him staring back at her from the balcony.

His lean and muscular figure was silloueted by the dark red lights behind him. The ever present grin was just as wide as in all the pictures, and as she stared, she realized that he was mouthing something to her. She looked at his red, wet lips and read one word.

"Mine."

She almost dropped her struggling captive. But she turned her attention back to him, and without a thought, took the back of his head with one hand, and the chin with another, and before he could even realize, she snapped his neck.

Blood spurted onto her books but she didn't pay any attention. She practically flew up the stairs to the balcony and looked for him. She turned back and saw a flash of a purple tailcoat trailing behind a corner.

She burst into a mad run, anxious to find him, and kill him. He was her first mission and she could not fail.

As she rounded the corner, she hit something almost iron hard, and fell to the floor. She was momentarily dazed, but that's all it took for the Joker to lean down, and press a kiss on her forehead, before running into the shadows again.

The last thing Sirius remembered was the intoxicating scent of musk and sandalwood filling her, before she blacked out.


	4. On the Cutting Board

"Hoo, hee haha, hee hee hoo haha…" the rough voice said articulately.

Sirius eyes burst open, and she was blinded momentarily by a white light. She turned her face to the side, grimacing from the sudden shock of the light.

"Well, good to see you're finally awake ah, my dear!" The white light shifted somewhere to the right of Sirius. She opened her eyes to slits and saw the Joker's pale, made up face illuminated by the hospital regulation operating room bulb. His scars were covered by a white paper face mask.

She was laying completely naked on a silver operating table. She could see nothing of the room she was in, other than it was completely pitch dark. There seemed to be no windows or noticeable doors… Only a monitoring machine next to the cold steel table… and a rolling tray of sharp instruments.

She began to realize how much trouble she was in. The academy had always told their young spies that there would be danger involved in this job, that some of them may never make it out alive again… that some would lose everything they loved. Sirius had always expected to be found in a ditch somewhere with a bullet square in her forehead. With no one to call to tell of her passing. She had planned to die alone.

But maybe her plans would work out after all. Her parents hadn't spoken to her in years, and she had no friends to speak of.

She looked back into the Joker's eyes. A dangerous glint shone off his brown eyes. She wondered if perhaps he had once used those lovely doe eyes to communicate affection to someone… she supposed not.

"I'm glad you're awake…" he paused to lick his lips, "Because ah, I've been planning something quite special for you!"

He smiled a wicked grin, and moved around the head of the table, all the while looking at her, and breathing hard.

"You see, I've always been interested in medicine… or well, using it to heal things I destroy… So when I saw the chance to perform these experiments on you, I just couldn't resist!"

She tried to move her hands and legs, but was stopped by metal cuffs welded to the table. Obviously, the Joker had prepared all of this long before he had ever caught her.

"Now, I have forever to practice my theories on you!"

Sirius tried to think of anyway to get out of the situation. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Well that's just too bad for you…" she whispered just so he could hear her. For one second, the Joker's pupils widened. His blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his white makeup creased on his forehead.

"Why would that be bad for me, Missy? Ah, I've been waiting forever to practice!" He pulled the operating mask down, in order for her to see the scars.

"You see, Ace…" Sirius said, trying to seem brave. "I've been trying to find you, in order to give you a… very interesting proposition. I'd had a more, tasteful pitch in mind, but if this is just how your meetings go…"

Sirius could see that the Joker was hooked line and sinker. How could the insane young man ever deny that he didn't just love a good bargain?

She gave him a soft smile and watched him finger the silver scalpel, gleaming in the bright light. Her body gave an involuntary shudder, and she saw his chest rumble with an inner laughter.

She waited till his moment of amusement had passed, and her blue eyes focused on him once again.

"You see, I've got information you've never even heard of..." Her weak voice began to grow stronger, as she played with his head. "I know secrets you would just _die_ to share. I know everything about you…"

_Lies…_

"I could tell you so much more!"

_Lies…_

"Just let me go, and I'll tell you everything… about the code of the spies."

The Joker smiled. He knew that she had been lying about most of it, but he decided to give it a thought anyway.

He reached down and picked up a full syringe off of the metal tray. He watched Sirius' face as panic began to set in. Her body began to shake as he tested the needle, clear liquid shooting out onto her naked form.

"Don't worry my darling… I've decided to consider your offer while you sleep… but just in case I refuse, don't be too surprised when you wake up with an extra limb."

He smiled softly.

"Or with none."


End file.
